


Bloodbender

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AtLA AU, Bloodbending (Avatar), Gen, firebender keith, waterbender lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Keith and Lance disguse themselves as the Blue Spirt and the Painted Lady each night to steal and help those of the Lower Ring in Ba Sing Se. With the threat of Lotor looming, Keith asks Lance to use bloodbending on him. He didn't expect his first time to be without Lance even knowing





	Bloodbender

**Author's Note:**

> So most of my stories are usually Lance focused so I hope like hell I do a good job of making Keith good in this. I also don’t really do a lot of platonic Klance stories either, but most of those are one shots so again hoping this doesn’t lean too much into the realm of coupleish. Most of the stuff you asked for I’ve never really done so I was like, what something that can work and then ATLA and Jet came to mind. Happy Halloween @terezees.

“I’m sorry, you want me to what?” Lance had been happily studying away for his Myths within Astrology class when Keith sprung a question on him.

“I want you to use bloodbending on me.”

“Are you insane? No way? Why in La’s name would I even think about doing that?”

“Lance, remember what Pidge said? Lotor’s ‘generals’, one of them is a waterbender and you know he could care less about the laws. I wouldn’t be surprised if they knew bloodbending.”

“Ok just because Prince Lotor and his father took over Ba Sing Se and are practically running it into the ground, doesn’t mean I should do bloodbending on you. Besides, we’re avoiding Lotor anyway. We just steal stuff from the Upper Ring and heal those in the Lower Ring. Once Allura feels like its safe to get us out of here, we’ll join the resistance and then you’ll get to fight him. Until then, I plan on staying far away from Lotor.”

“That’s the thing. What if he catches us? What if I’m forced against this waterbender? I need to know how to defend myself.”

“Here’s how you defend yourself, run like hell and hope they don’t catch you. Keith, the only reason I know how to bloodbend is because my tribe believed it could be used for healing purposes but even then it’s only in serious situations. It affects the user’s mind and using it like that is horrible.”

Keith knew Lance didn’t talk about his home much, so he knew this wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. Keith knew it was a stretch anyway, but Lance was right. While they pretended to be just simple travellers trying to live in the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se while Lance attended the University there even under the rule of Emperor Zarkon, the two were the famed thieves, Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady. They’d steal items from the Upper Ring, giving it to those in need and Lance would heal any sick people who were unfortunately too poor to afford anything to help them. They’d keep up with it to piss off Lotor and help the people until Allura, the leader of the Voltron Rebellion felt it was safe to pull them out so they could finally bring Zarkon down.

“Alright, fine. I’m sorry I asked.” He could see Lance relax now that he wasn’t being hounded but could still see that Lance’s mind was on bad memories. He grabbed the book from Lance’s hand, ignoring the sound of annoyance Lance made, “do they have anything about us in here?”

“Us?”                                                                                           

“Yeah, the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady, or did they even have a male version?”

“Excuse you, just because I don’t mind being called a girl doesn’t allow you to give me crap about it. The Painted Lady is a distinguished woman whose power were amazing. I am lucky and honoured to be able to be called her.” Keith would constantly tease him about his choice in being the Painted Lady, but Lance didn’t care. He felt that the Painted Lady was someone worth being and he made no effort to change it from Lady to Man. Plus, Keith knew it was a way to get Lance to change his mind quickly, taking it off of their previous conversation.

When he first met Lance, Keith didn’t think they’d end up being the best bending team. They could argue for ages and could be unbelievably petty at times, but as time went on, Lance became someone he could rely on, his impulse control. He had no problem calling Keith out and Keith tried his best to help keep Lance’s spirits up. They were a good team, maybe why Allura thought it best they stay at Ba Sing Se with Pidge. The plantbender didn’t join them during their excursions but was very good at getting information to and from the rebel group. There were times that they’d have to steal information to help the rebel groups but mostly they saw Pidge around the city blending in just like they were. Keith hoped that they’d be out of here soon, because according to Pidge, Lotor and his generals were moving much more than usually did.

* * *

 

“A retrieval mission?” Keith asked, sitting across from Pidge at the local tea house.

“Yeah, I got this message that a man is willing to give information about Lotor and his movements. It seems almost too good to be true, but I don’t want to risk it.”

“Should we? If it’s a trap, we could be playing right into Lotor’s hands. You couldn’t find who sent the message?”

“No.” Pidge looked put out. “All my messengers came back with nothing. All we know about this guy is where he lives, which is a summer house for someone. There’s no name on the lease and I can’t get anything, which is so frustrating. I don’t want to risk you guys but this is either a trap, or this guy is really good and hiding his tracks.”

Keith thought. Getting information on Lotor would be a big help but if it was a trap, then they were screwed. The Blue Spirit getting caught would not be good, especially if Lotor found out he was connected to the Voltron Rebellion.

“Maybe I can check the place out? I might be able to get a better idea if I go check myself.”

“I don’t know, I mean if my messengers couldn’t find out a lot, I don’t know what you could do. I think we should take the chance. Just if your gut is telling you something’s wrong, then get the hell out of dodge, ok?”

“Right. Should I bring Lance with me?”                          

“It would be suggested. I would try and take care of the lower Ring earlier, cause this guy wants to meet tonight.”

Keith sighed, t'was the life of a thief. “Alright. Lance should be back from his classes. I’ll talk to him and we’ll make a plan.”

“Good luck and be careful ok? Can’t have our best retrieval experts getting caught.”

Keith was quick to finish his tea and head back to the house. He was assuming Lance would be there, but the place was empty. All there was, was a note on the table.

My anthropology class had a felid trip. I’ll be back before sundown.

Great, that meant he would have to come up with a plan all by himself. Lance hated not being in the know when it came to stuff like this but what choice did he have? There was a small part of him that didn’t like this, the whole situation, but he was sure it was because of what they were heading into. He really hoped he wasn’t wrong.

The sun started sinking as Keith came up with a plan and half of a backup. All of them depended on Lance, but he wasn’t even there yet.

“Come on Lance, where are you?” Keith muttered looking as the sun set beneath the wall. The time he wanted to head out was getting closer and Lance wasn’t back yet. Keith went into Lance’s room, hoping there would be something that hinted to where he could be when he noticed something. The chest with the fake side that held his Painted Lady stuff was halfway open. Lance would leave it like that in case anyone broke in and found it. Most people would close the door if they went through it, not half open. And his things weren’t there. “Could he be down at the Lower Ring already?”

Keith changed into his clothes, hooking his Dao swords to his back as that feeling from before grew. Keith usually listened to his gut and this feeling was telling him something was wrong. And that something had to do with Lance. He wasn’t one to abandon a mission but the whole thing felt too unsteady to do by himself. He’d find Lance first and then decide from there.

Keith landed on top of another rooftop. He had checked the building that housed the sick people but Lance wasn’t there. Lance wasn’t anywhere in the Lower Ring and there weren’t that many places to look. The feeling in his stomach was growing even more. He did not like this.

He might have been focused on looking for Lance but he did sense someone behind him. He turned only to be blasted off the roof with an airblast. He barely managed to somersault back onto his feet, where he saw five figures approach the edge of the roof he had been on. The one in the middle looked familiar but before he could even try and see if he was right, the largest figure jumped off the roof and landed on the ground, shaking the ground. Earthbender.

“The Blue Spirit, you’re under arrest for crimes against the Empire. You can come quietly or I can pound you into the floor. Please say I can pound you into the floor.” A woman, much taller and muscular than him growled, almost salivating at the thought of wanting to fight him.

Keith didn’t answer as he unsheathed his swords. Three other figures jumped down, leaving that familiar shape on the roof. He knew that figure, that shape, but it didn’t make any sense.

“Zethrid, let’s let his friend take care of him. It was amazing how easy it was to catch him, tricking his class to come to Lake Laogai.” One of the other figures spoke. Another woman, her hair tied in a bun with bits of hair in front of her face.

Oh Angi, he had hoped he was wrong. He watched the last figure jump down. It was Lance, dressed in his Painted Lady attire. But his eyes were vacant, like he wasn’t himself.

“Either surrender or your friend here will do it for you. I hear waterbenders can control people. I wonder if your friend can do the same.”

Keith was stuck on what to do. It didn’t feel right attacking Lance, something was wrong with him. But Lance didn’t seem to care as a waterwhip came darting towards him. Keith darted back to dodge and decided to run. If he could get Lance away from those women, he might have a chance of trying to talk to him without revealing who they were, unless they knew already.

“Hey, he’s getting away!” a new voice yelled.

“He won’t get far.”

Keith dodged another attack from the waterwhip, turning to face Lance. He had water covering his arms like tentacles.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Lance didn’t answer, attacking again. Keith kicked his leg up, fire escaping the sole evaporating the water. He stood ready as the steam clouded his vision and was granted with arrows of ice shooting at him. A swift punch melted them. “Lance, snap out of it. What are you doing?”

That’s when he felt it, like someone was grabbing his insides and pulling him as his knees were forced to the ground and his arms bending behind his back. His entire body moved like it was jerking.

“Yay, he did it!” the same voice as before cheered as the four women came strolling up to them. “Wow, bloodbenders are really scary. Narti, you really need to learn this.”

Bloodbending. Lance was using bloodbending on him. No wonder he didn’t want to, this was horrible. He could barely see the look on Lance’s face but he was still staring back at Keith with that blank expression on his face. This wasn’t Lance. The Lance he knew flinched at the idea of using bloodbending, even in situations of healing.

“I didn’t think the brainwashing would work this well. Very good, now bring him to his feet and we can hand you both over to Lotor. He’ll be very pleased.”

Lotor. He couldn’t allow it, if they got captured, the rebellion wouldn’t be able to happen, Lance wouldn’t be able to see his family again and he would never be able to see Shiro again either and the whole world would dissolve into chaos. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let that happen. He felt his blood starting to boil and could just feel his leg starting to lose that jerky feeling. He took his chance, swinging it around to send a wave of fire around Lance, separating them from the women. He guessed with Lance’s minor use of bloodbending he got distracted, but he’d take it. The minute he felt use of his body again, he darted forward and slammed his fist into Lance’s solar plexus. Once he felt Lance slump down on him, he moved like the entire Empire’s army was after him. He could hear the taller woman cursing and orders for them to split up and find them. Avoid and hide from them and then head to Pidge’s apartment. He hoped the plantbender knew a bit about healing.

* * *

 

_“You will become the Painted Lady like you do at nights and find us your partner. When you find him, if he does not come quietly, you will attack. Use bloodbending to subdue. You will use bloodbending on him.”_

Lance moaned as his senses came back to him, his head pounding. That memory? Dream? Whatever it was, kept sounding off on his head. He felt like he had been underwater with no way of creating an air bubble for himself, drowning and he was finally awake.

“Lance?” that voice was…Keith? Keith, his best friend and partner. The Blue Spirit to his Painted Lady. Why did he sound so worried? What happened to make him sound like that?

He opened his eyes and they took a while to adjust before seeing Keith leaning over him looking worried. He noticed they were in Pidge’s place, judging from all the plants he could spot behind Keith. Keith was in his Blue Spirit attire and he could feel the flowy cloth of his Painted Lady outfit. What happened?

“How do you feel?” Keith asked.

“I’ve got a really bad headache. Keith, what happened? Did we get attacked during our healing trip?” though Lance didn’t really remember ever leaving for it. He remembered going to Lake Laogai with his classmates but after that…nothing. “We didn’t go on our healing trip, what happened?”

“So apparently,” Pidge’s voice came into the room as they got into Lance’s view, “Lake Laogai is known as a hiding place for an old brainwashing facility or something? Technically it was denounced as the previous vacation spot by the old Earth King. You got caught; at least that’s what Keith told me.”

“By Lotor’s generals. They knew who you were and captured you. I don’t know how but they did. They brainwashed you into attacking when you found me.” Keith explained.

Brainwashed? So that voice he heard was the suggested implant they put? “What happened? Did I hurt you?”

“No, the fight ended pretty quickly but I think maybe because of something they suggested so you were more focused on that.”

“You’ll be happy to know that my first big healing session was trying to help your brain remove the suggestions. I sent a message to Allura to try and get us out of here since they know us now, so if I missed something, at least there will be other healers to help you.” Pidge said.

“Thanks Pidgey. Shame I couldn’t see you in action. As your waterbending teacher, I’m proud. That’s a big thing to do for someone learning. I’m sorry I blew our cover.”

“I don’t think it was your fault. You’re careful and those women still caught you. I think Lotor has known about us for a while.” Keith said. It was weird hearing him brush Lance’s apologies off. He thought Keith would have been telling him he should have been more careful, shouldn’t have brought his Painted Lady stuff, should have tried to get away.

“Did something happen? You’re being really nice, I mean more than usual.”

Keith gave him a weak glare. There it was. “You-you used bloodbending on me. I think it might have been suggested and they knew somehow.”

_“Use bloodbending to subdue.”_ That’s what the voice said.

“Did I-?”

“I wasn’t hurt that badly. You just subdued me and I broke out of it I guess? I was able to distract them and knocked you out. After we got away from them I brought you here.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Lance, it’s not your fault. I get why your village is so scared of bloodbending, even with its healing options. If anything, I’m sorry I even suggested the fact you try it out on me. I guess the only good thing that came out of that confrontation is that you don’t remember.”

“Bad thing, our covers are blown, well you two, and we need to get out of here fast. I guess this goes to show just how hard it’ll be to defeat Lotor.” Pidge pointed out.

While Lance was glad about the small upside, Pidge was right. Lotor’s generals outright kidnapped him and messed with his head. He hoped they could get out with any problems because this whole war just became so much more real.


End file.
